festivals, friends, and to many felines
by kibababe7015
Summary: this festivals going to the dogs plains are made, dates are invited, and the Inuzukas are being honored so what happens when Hana, Ino, an Hinata are snatched up by some nasty felines they have one angry dog to deal with thats what R&R multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1

As much as I love Naruto an the gang I do not own any of these characters T.T

The scene: Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino sit by the stream on team threes old training ground.

"I'm so board there's nothing to do in this town" ruff "Don't be such a cry baby Kiba" Ino scowled "O your one to talk Ino-pig" "What was that forehead!"

"It's to hot for a cat fight" Naruto wined, "SHUT UP NARUTO!" the girls screamed in unison as they both lay back on the grass to bake in Konohas hot summer sun. "Ugh I hate to say it but Narutos right" Sakura commented as she absently scratched Akamarus ear. "No way" Kiba grinned, "it's never to hot for a girl fight".

"Hey it could be worse we could be with Neji-kun an the others in Suna" Tenten mused pondering whether this heat would be more tolerable with Neji by her side. "That's right Neji, Lee, Hinata and Shikamaru all went to Suna on a mission to bring Garra back to the village for the festival next week" Naruto smiled the thought of his now long term friend coming to visit.

Sakura huffed and squeezed her eyes shut "Great now I have to deal with that jerk for a whole week!" Everyone's heads turned toward Sakuras direction "Sakura-chan I thought you liked Garra?" Naruto questioned a shocked look on his face. Sakura looked dumbfounded for just a second before she realized what she had said, "No Naruto I really do like Garra, I was talking about Kankuro" she sighed giving a small shiver. "Every time he comes to Konoha he follows me around like a mangy dog asking me to go out with him you thank the guy would get a hint already".

"I resent that" Kiba scold Akamaru giving a soft growl in agreement. "O Akamaru your way to cute to ever be mangy" Sakura cooed as she started rubbing his soft belly. "Trader" Kiba muttered giving his companion a disgusted look. Sakura just laughed reaching her hand out to rub Kibas ear "There crybaby still feeling neglected" she giggled as Kibas eyes instantly became to heavy for him.

"Well I know just the remedy for your stalker problem" Ino grinning wickedly as she stood up to brush the dry dust off her skirt. "O an what would that be?" Sakura asked pulling her hand away from Kiba an earning herself a disgruntled growl. "Three… little… words" Ino held up a finger for each an smiled "Get… a… boyfriend, I mean really Sakura when is the last time you even went on a date?" Ino asked clearly not looking for an answer. "O shut up Ino-pig like your one to talk I didn't see you out last night" Sakura snarled.

"SAKURA MY YOUTHFUL BEAUTY" "O god no" Sakura said squeezing her eyes closed willing it to be her imagination. "SAKURA MY CHERRY BLOSOME" but no matter how hard she squeezed there was no dreaming up Lee. "Sakura your youthfulness shines like the sweat off my brow after a youthful workout with Guy Sensei" Lee grinned as he attempted to grab Sakuras free hand which (much to Akamarus pleasure) she plunged into his long soft fir. "O well thanks Lee" Sakura tried to smile at his obviously poor attempt at a compliment.

"What are you doing here Lee I thought you went to retrieve Garra and the others for the festival" Sakura said in an attempt to avoid his still advancing hand. "O he already did, not that we really need an escort" Sakura was suddenly considering Inos boyfriend idea very seriously as Kankuro strided into view grin clearly plastered to his face at Sakuras not so sweet smile.

"Yes are mission was indeed a youthful success" Lee beamed at the group. "So where's Garra"? Naruto asked giving Lee his o so kawaii smile. "He should be here any minute when we left Lady Tsunada he was grumbling something about killing the next person who rushed him so he's keeping pace with pineapple head an my psycho sister" Kankuro said rolling his eyes at the though of his sister making goo-goo eyes at Shikamaru. (Not that Tamari would ever be caught dead making goo-goo eyes at anyone… ever).

"Is she ever going to ask him out? I mean really she puts even my flirting to shame" Ino smirked. In all fairness Tamari, an Ino were actually quite close there "troublesomeness" as Shika called it made for one hell of a party but cross them when they were together, an you might at well shove a kunai in your own foot.

"I don't know an I don't care what I do know is I'm going swimming" Kiba stated pulling his t-shirt an mesh top off giving quite a nice view of his hot, sweaty, tone abs.. Sakura, Ino, an Tenten past a quick look of "O MY FUCKING GOD DID YOU JUST SEE THAT I THANK I JUST DIED AN WENT TO DOGGIE HEAVEN!!!!!!" Kiba gave a smirk at the clearly un-amused Kankuro before walking right up to Ino an Sakura an giving them a soft sexy growl. "What's the mater you two you seem a bit red maybe you should come swimming with us… wouldn't want you passing out or anything" Kiba grinned wickedly before jumping on Akamarus back as his large companion happily through both of them into the beautiful cool summer water.

Sakura an Ino just stood there for a second trying to register what had just happen when out of nowhere a blonde flash wised by them an, an ear piercing squeal followed by a loud thump pulling them back to reality. Apparently, the blonde flash had been a shirtless Naruto on his way to join Kiba and Akamaru in the stream, unfortunately Hinata had picked just that moment to turn the corner were she then proceeded to scream an pass out.

Kiba couldn't help but laugh at the blonde who looked rather embarrassed standing in front of Hinata trying desperately to figure out what had happed. Tenten an Tamari showed the boys away wile Sakura an Ino put a cool clothe on Hinatas head an fanned her gently with one of Tamaris "smaller fans".

Guys POV

"I don't get it why does she do that every time I get close to her?" Naruto sulked. "Naruto, I know your fan girls. They do it all the time so why is it such a surprise when Hinata does it?" Kiba questioned wondering how such a good fighter could be so slow when it came to women. "That's different Kiba" Naruto shrugged "there all obsessed with me" Naruto shivered.

"Naruto has it really never occurred to you that Hinata has feelings for you?" Nejies asked stoically. "What no way Hinata an me are just friends she would have told me if se liked me… wouldn't she?" Naruto asked not so sure anymore as he started to thank about it. "O man you guys what am I going to do Hinatas a good friend but I don't like her like that" Naruto sighed more then a little nervous. "Naruto-kun are you truly going to deny the youthful love Hinata-chan offers" Lee shouted tears running down his face "I must go inform Guy-sensei he will know what to do". They all looked at the green dote disappearing into the distance. "I should have killed him when I had the chance" Garra moaned as the others immediately sweat dropped.

"Look Naruto girls are troublesome but out of all the ones I've met Hinata has to be the least troublesome" Shikamaru added eyes closed lying on his back. "Its not that I couldn't like Hinata she's great but… well… I kind of like someone else" Naruto blushed an looked away sticking half his face in the water trying to cover his bright red cheeks. "Look Naruto we all know Sakura is hot but your really going to have to let her go" Kiba looked at him with soft eyes clearly not trying to be mean. "What… Sakura no we decided a long time ago that we do love each other but only in a family kind of way ya know like brother an sister" Naruto stated a little shocked they all thought he was still infatuated with Sakura.

"Then who is it" Garra finally asked everyone but Naruto shocked that he had voluntarily joined into the conversation after the little comment about Lee. Narutos face was back in the water as his cheeks were bright red once again. "No one" he bubbled out, mouth still half in the water. "Come on Naruto you can't just get us all interested an then leave us hanging" Kankuro glared. "No way" Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest for infuses. "Naruto you ether tell us or Kiba and I can drown you" Kankuro said looking very nonchalant about his threat.

"No that's alright Naruto if you don't want to tell US you don't have to" Kiba grinned looking over Narutos shoulder and before Naruto even realized what was going on Kiba did the worst possible thing Naruto could thank of… he yelled out for Ino and Tamari".


	2. Chapter 2

once again i dont own naruto or any of the others T.T

Kiba-I'm not a mean person (glare)

me-I'm trying to make a point here not make you mean (glare... back)

Kiba-grrrrr

me-(large flames burst forth from the deepest pit of hell) DID YOU JUST GROWL AT ME

Kiba-...........(under breath)Maybe

Me- O.o twitch...twitch... if you werent so cute i would kill you

Kiba- *gulp* hehe

Chapter 2

"No Kiba not them please" Naruto begged a pail look crossing over his face. "To late there coming" Kankuro laughed the shear look of terror on Naruto face almost more then he could handle. "No Kiba please I'll tell you I swear just please send them back" Naruto begged as the two hotheaded blondes looked there way an began closing the distance between them. "I don't know Naruto why should I believe you" Kiba grinned enjoying this way to much. "Kiba I'll do anything just please… please send them back!" "Well…" Kiba sighed "how do I know your not going to "forget" as soon as I turn them away?" the guys were actually getting interested in Kibas little game now it wasn't like Naruto to keep secrets.

This is not the way Naruto had pictured telling his friends about his new "life choice". "Here they come" Kankuro laughed "you better tell him something Naruto".

"Come on Naruto since when have you ever kept a girl from me" Kiba asked the beginnings of a scowl on his face.

And it was true Kiba had always been the one that Naruto came to for girl advice, but this was different and Naruto knew right then that he had to tell them the truth.

"Damn-it Kiba his name is Ichie" Naruto burst looking him strait in the eye "I'm gay ok I'm gay!"

Naruto couldn't even look at them this was not the way he wanted to tell his friends but Kiba had given him no choice. "What" Kiba asked a little dumb founded. It felt like only a second had whipped by them before…

"Kiba hello" Ino practically screamed in his ear waving her hand like a maniac in his face. "What Ino what?" Kiba nearly shouted at the assault on his ears. "Hey don't get shitty with her dog boy you're the one who called for us" Tamari glared down at Kiba. "Yeah so what do you want" Ino asked glaring at him as well.

Kiba took one look at Narutos face an knew he couldn't tell them he wouldn't hurt his friend like that "O umm we were just wondering how Hinata was doing ya know just making sure she's ok". Which wasn't a complete lie Kiba always worried about his teammates.

"That's it dog boy" Tamari asked "you had us walk over here for that?" Everyone from Suna to Konoha knew better then to anger "the wind goddess" an Kiba knew if he didn't give these two something he would be the one paying for it. "Well actually umm no there's something else" Kiba lied looking franticly at the others for some help. The only eyes he caught were Kankuros who mouthed him a quick "your on your own". But that was all Kiba needed.

"Well I know it's not like Kankuro to be the shy type" Kankuros head jerked to look daggers at Kiba "but he was wondering if you would want to go with him to the festival next week Ino?" Kiba couldn't help but smile at the look on his friends face an just had to push him just that last little bit. "You know" he smiled innocently "since you an Tamari are such good friends."

"O I don't know" Ino giggled glancing over at Tamari who was no longer glaring at Kiba but at Kankuro "what do you thank Tamari." "I thank you had better be serious about this Kankuro because I swear if this is some kind of sick joke…" Tamari glared at him. Kankuro gave Kiba one last death glair before putting his "handsome smile" on his face. "Come on Tamari why would I do that I mean Inos a pretty girl I like pretty girls am I not aloud to ask hers out cause she's your friend" Kankuro asked sweetly. Knowing full well that Tamari was dead set in the fact that he was not to associate with her friends and she certainly would never let him go out with any of them.

Tamari looked at Kankuro, then at her friend and then back to Kankuro before giving a quick "Fine". "What really" Kankuro said dumbly not believing that** his** sister had actually agreed to this. "Yes really but if I find out that you weren't a perfect gentleman… your mine" Tamari glared. "Right" Kankuro shivered.

"Were going to go hang out at the Hyuga compound for a little wile then were all going out to eat do you guys want to meet up with us for dinner?" Ino asked a slight blush on her face. A small exchange of yes an a few nods of approval were passed there way an the decision was maid. "How troublesome" Shikamaru wined before Ino snatched him up by the ear menacingly "SHIKAMARU NARA you will go home get a shower an put some nice close on an join us all for a nice dinner or tomorrow i make it a point to stop by an say hi to your mother".

Everyone just staired at the two no words could fill this silence an the guys didn't even realise it when Ino finally let go an the two blonde's sauntered off. It wasn't till Naruto started laughing that they really realised what had just happen an they all began to laugh we Shika frowned, Neji smiled, and even Garra cracked a half smile.

They had all forgotten about Narutos little confession for the moment an no one was really in a hurry to confront him about it when Naruto was ready he would let them know at least that's how Kiba saw it.+++++

Hey all i would really like to here what you thank so far if no one is really interested in the story im going to leave it an start on something new but if you all like it ill post up the next chapter k thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba- . ok look im tired of the drama cant we have some fun

Me- yep

Kiba- O.o really… that was easy

Me- well you deserve it you've been through a lot this last chapter

Kiba- yeah I have… (puppy face)

Me- What???

Kiba- well since your being so nice…

Me- What is it Kiba

Kiba-  can you write me in a (whispers in ear)

Me- … O.o… NO… -.- pervert

Ch3

"O my gosh I have never seen so many beautiful dresses in my entire life" Sakura swooned standing in the middle of Hinatas walk in closet "Hinata you must have enough dresses for every day of the year". "Well umm actually Sakura-chan there are enough for two dresses for every day of the year" Hinata blushed "Father says we should have a day dress for when were mingling with the village and an evening dress for dinner or a clan meeting".

"Wow Hinata an Kankuro says I have two many clothes" Tamari said looking longingly at a particularly sexy pair of lace up heals. "I really only wear them for clan meetings and special events" Hinata informed the girls feeling much less embarrassed as the girls smiled at her an scanned her hardly used wardrobe.

"Hey I have an idea" Ino said practically dragging Hinata into the closet "If it's alright with you Hinata?" "Umm wh-what is it Ino-chan" Hinata stuttered blush back on her face at being the center of attention again. "Well first of all lets lose the chan Hinata we have all been friends for a long time an friends don't need honorifics with other friends" Ino smiled which only worsened Hinatas blush. "Ok-kay Ino" Hinata practically squeaked.

"Okay hers what were going to do" Ino smiled wickedly "were all going to dress up in the hottest outfits in all of Kanoha, courtesy of the lovely Hinata Hyuga, then were going to show up to meet the guys for dinner an completely knock there socks off!"

"I like it" Sakura agreed smile on her almost to eager face "I'm in". "Me too" Tamari chimed in an the three of them set there sights on Tenten and Hinata. "I don't know you guys" Tenten frowned. "O come on Tenten just because you an Neji are already dating doesn't mean you shouldn't remind him every once in a wile that your more then just a hot shinobi your also one smart, sexy women" Ino grinned at her.

"Okay… why not, I'm in too" Tenten said a slight blush at the thought of Neji thanking she was sexy. "Okay Hinata its all on you" Tamari smiled sweetly "why don't you give Naruto a reason to faint for once". All the girls smiled at the thought of Naruto fainting over Hinata for once. "Well umm actually girls I umm kind of umm" "O MY GOSH" Sakura practically screamed "Hinata do you like some one else… someone besides Naruto!!!"

With the girls attention all on Hinata she was sure she was going to faint as she felt her self give a small nod. "O my gosh Hinata who is it" "Do we know him" "Is he cute" the girls launched them selves at Hinata. "O umm well I umm" Hinata didn't know what to tell them an just when she thought she would die on the spot Tenten came to her rescue. "Hey you guys let her breath" Tenten said pushing Sakura and Ino back "okay Hinata so who is this new guy is it someone we know"?

Hinata slowly nodded her head causing Sakura and Ino to emit a very fan-girl like squeal. "Okay, Okay my turn" Ino smiled "is he a shinobi?" Again Hinata nodded and again the girls squealed. "My turn" Sakura giggled "is he one of the original rookie 9?" Another nod, another squeal.

"Okay so lets thank about this" Tamari said looking very Shika like at the moment as she closed her eyes thinking. "Out of the original rookie 9 three are girls, we know its not Naruto, an from what I know Hinata isn't a Sasuke fan girl, so that leaves Kiba, Shino, Chouji, or Shika" she stated and then opened one eye and looked at Hinata "and I sincerely hope its not Shika."

Hinata didn't waist a second in shaking her head no. "So that's leaves Kiba, Shino, and Chouji" Tenten smiled "so Chouji is quiet, sweet, and loves his food and weren't you just saying you love cooking for people who really appreciate it." Hinata blushed she had said that just the other day. "So its Chouji" Ino asked more then stated. Hinata shook her head no she thought Chouji was a great friend but that's all there was to it.

"So you fell in love with a team mate" Tamari grinned "way to go Hinata." "So" Sakura swallowed a slight lump in her throat "you an Kiba have been friends for a long time maybe your looking for a little more?" Sakura tried to laugh off but the lump in her throat stopped her. "No Kiba kun is like a brother to me" Hinata said sounding a bit defensive.

Ino squealed as Sakura let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "So it's Shino" Ino stated excitedly "Hinata you two would be so cute together I just know it." Hinata just blushed profoundly and found the floor to be very interesting.

"Okay so lets do this were going to make these boys wish they were ours" Ino smiled at there group "mission knock there socks of is under way." The rest of the girls just stared at her as she started pulling dresses out of Hinatas closet. "Well are you guys going to help me or what" Ino said sticking her head out of the closet an glaring at them. "O right" Sakura said pulling her self out of her own thoughts an jumping up to join Ino.

2hr later

"Wear are they Kiba are you sure this is were Ino said to meet them" Kankuro asked with a glair at Kiba. "Yeah Ino said they would meet us here at 7" Kiba growled back more then a little at not being able to eat yet. "Yeah well its 8 now an… I… holy shit" Kankuro said jaw dropping as the girls walked in. The guys turned to see what it was that had quieted the whole restaurant in a matter of seconds and for once all thoughts of food were forgotten.

The girls had indeed followed Inos plan and they looked good. Ino smiled as she spotted the boys an the looks on there faces and pointed for the girls to look. As they walked to the table whispers erupted around them, and with good reason in Sakuras opinion. As the girls stopped at the table the guys were sitting at Tamari cleared her throat loudly an they jumped up as the girls took there empty seats next to them.

"I could get used to this" Sakura giggled to Ino as they took there seats across from each other.

(Okay real quick it will be to hard to explain the whole table seating so im just going to write it out for you. It's a square table with Garra at the head Naruto and Kankuro on his right an left next to Kankuro is Ino, Tamari, Shika, Chouji, Tenten and next to Naruto is Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, and Neji at the opposite head between Tenten and Hinata)

"Sorry to keep you waiting boys" Ino smiled "it took longer then we thought to get ready." "That's ok you look great" Kankuro grinned giving Ino and Sakura a lingering once over causing Tamari to groan but Ino to giggle. "He's right though you **all** look really great" Kiba said giving Kankuro a what the hell are you doing look. Kankuro just shrugged an continued to stair at Ino.

"Hello everyone my names Yumie an I'll be taking care of you tonight" A very cute brunet smiled at them and then proceeded to take there drink an appetizer order before giving a quick smile and walking toward the kitchen. "Hey Chouji see something you like" Kiba grinned.

"What no I was just umm" Chouji blushed words failing him as Kankuro and Naruto laughed and the girls giggled at him being caught staring at a girl by Kiba of all people. "Kiba be nice" Sakura smiled smacked him playfully on the arm. "I'm just massing with him" Kiba grinned.

The rest of dinner was full of joking, drinking, and quite a few bad jokes.

Hope you like it so far next chapter is a lot of Kiba and Sakura :P you know you love it hehe


	4. Chapter 4

Me- see I told you you were going to have some fun XD

Kiba- …………..

Me- hey Kiba… KIBA… EARTH TO KIBA COME IN KIBA

Kiba-……..

Me- Kiba if you don't stop fantasizing about Sakura I will write a nudie seen with you and Naruto

Kiba- WHAT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU HES MY FRIEND EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW

Me- O.o

Ch4

"Okay guys were heading out" Ino giggled furiously practically holding Kankuro up wile he used his puppet strings to make the sake bottles dance. "Oi Ino your leaving me" Kankuro frowned at her abandoning his dancing sake bottles. This only made Ino giggle harder "No" she said pulling him up to stand against her "your coming with me so I can drop you off at the hotel". "But we were having such fun" Kankuro wined before a broad smile crossed his face "Ino we could have some real fun OWH what the hell Tamari that things heavy" Kankuro glared at his sister her fan poised and ready to strike… again. "Think of finishing that sentence and I promise you the next one will knock you into sobriety" she glared at him.

Kiba and Naruto were laughing so hard tears rolled off there cheeks as they clutched there sides. "O man you should see your face" Naruto finally managed to speak. "Yeah" Kiba joined in "Ino we could have some real fun" Kiba mocked leaning on Naruto like he was Ino. Naruto preceded to giggle an bat his eyes at Kiba "O Kankuro your so smart and strong take me now" he finished throwing himself on Kibas lap.

The whole table burst into laughter except for Ino and Kankuro who just glared at the two as though they were chewed gum on the bottom of there sandal. "Okay boys I thank its time to leave" Sakura said standing up trying hard not to laugh at the two boys still rolling with laughter in front of her. "Yeah I thank that's a good idea" Ino said "good luck with them" she frowned at Sakura before saying a quick goodbye to the others.

"Hinata would you like to walk home with Neji and me" Tenten smiled at her. "O umm actually I was umm going to w-walk around for a b-bit Tenten" Hinata blushed still getting used to calling her friends by just there names and no honorifics. "Hinata it is unwise to walk the village alone at night" Neji looked at her sternly. "Hinata my bugs and I could use some fresh are and the Aburame compound is close" Shino looked to Neji "if Neji doesn't care you are more then welcome to walk with me". "R-Really Shino umm thank you" Hinata looked to Neji who simply nodded.

"Garra are you ready" Tamari asked only to receive a nod in response "Shikamaru would you like to come with us I could use a game of shogi right now" she said rolling her eyes as Kankuro stumbled out the door with Ino. "Sure whatever" Shika said standing up and stretching.

"Hey were did Chouji go" Sakura asked looking around. "I found him" Kiba smiled pointing in the direction of the bar.

Apparently Kankuro wasn't the only one who had to much to drink. Chouji was sitting at the bar whispering something to the Yumie girl that had been there waitress, causing her to giggle and smile at him.

"Akamaru" Kiba smiled and whispered to his friend who trotted off in Choujis direction. "What did you tell him" Sakura asked. "You'll see" Kiba grinned. Akamaru walked up to Chouji an began to whine. Yumie practically ran from behind the bar an began to coo an pet Akamaru and smiled at Chouji when the great white dog jumped up an put his paws on Choujis lap clearly telling him to pet him.

Sakura couldn't help but smile an laugh at Kiba "Your terrible" she teased. "Just wait" He grinned at her looking back at Akamaru. Just as Sakura looked back Yumie was handing Chouji a folded piece of paper "What did she just give him?" Sakura asked a bit confused. "Her phone number" Kiba grinned wickedly "works every time" he laughed. "Your going to hell you know that right" She laughed at him.

"Sakura-Chan you don't have to walk me home" Naruto swayed trying to make his feet obey him, something they seemed rebellious to do at the moment. "Yeah cause im so sure you could make it on your own right now" Kiba growled trying to keep the blonde out of the street. "I could get home just fine on my own thank you very much" Naruto said pulling himself out of Kibas hold. "Naruto" Kiba is just trying to help you Sakura scolded him "It's okay Kiba as long as he's no breaking anything he'll be fine".

WHACK!!!

Sakura didn't even finish her statement before Naruto began to fall toward the street tried to catch himself over compensated an smacked right into a wall. Kiba was holding onto Akamaru laughing, wile Sakura ran to Naruto to see if he was ok.

The two finally got Naruto home an in bed with little complaint on Narutos part. "Ok I thank he'll be alright now" Sakura sighed locking Narutos door with her spare key. "Yeah as long as he doesn't wake up and start throwing himself into walls" Kiba smiled. "Be nice" she smiled back at him.

"So Sakura do you always baby Naruto like this" Kiba asked. "Baby... I don't baby Naruto" it was more of a question then a statement. "O come on Sakura you love and coddle him so much its sick" Kiba laughed.

"Well I cant help it ok…." She frowned "We never got to have big family's like you." "Hey I was just making observation I didn't mean to make you mad" Kiba stepped a little closer to Sakura not quite touching but close enough to fell his warmth he really didn't mean to hurt her.

"I'm sorry Kiba I didn't mean to be so…" Sakura wasn't sure she wanted to admit she was jealous and she was thankful when Kiba picked up the lose in there conversation.

"Hey don't worry about it my sister treats me the same way always nagging on me about my clothes and being responsible for the pack and why I never bring any girls home ugh its such a pain" He smiled at Sakuras light giggle.

"I thank she must really love you Kiba" she smiled. "Yeah I guess, well I thank this is were we part my beautiful damsel in distress" Kibe smiled when she gasped as he kissed her hand and bowed low before her.

"O and who ever said I was in distress" Sakura smiled at him as he pulled away from her. "Who ever said you were a damsel" Kiba grinned wickedly.

"Why you little" Sakura yelled as she jumped at Kiba tackling him to the ground "who's in distress now" Sakura grinned pinning him to the ground. "Well lets see on one hand I have a very pist off kunoichi on top of me" Kiba fained thanking for a moment before continuing "but on the other I have a very pist and very hot kunoichi straddling me so really ether way its win, win for me, no distress here."

Sakura was shocked to say the least this was not how it was supposed to be he should be begging for mercy right now not flirting with her. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought and she blushed jumping off of Kiba so fast it took him a minute to realize she had dun it.

"I umm really need to get to bed good night Kiba" Sakura said yanking open the door and nearly slamming it in her heist to hide her blushing face from him.

Kiba couldn't help but smile as he leaned against Sakuras door and heard her sigh as he whispered her a quick good night before jumping on Akamaru and heading home. This had turned out to be one crazy day and he couldn't wait to see what happen tomorrow.

ok i have not been have many views or reviews of the matter so im done with this story i have more chapters if anyone wants to read them let me know but otherwise i wont be updating thanks much everyone


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba- ok so we have a special thanks today

Me- yep yep XD a very big thank you

Kiba- that's right if it wasn't for this person this story would be so over

Me- yes and that would be very sad

Kiba- I agree cause then I wouldn't get to through Sakura over my shoulder and OWH

Me- (evil glare and again with the flames) Listen here dog boy I don't care how cute you are NO SPOILERS

Tamari-umm can I have my fan back now

Me- o sorry hehe and as for are special thanks THANK YOU PIXIDUST15 your encouragement was a story saver

Now on to Chapter 5

"No"

"O come on Naruto"

"No"

"But"

"No"

"Naruto she's your best friend, no more like your sister if you cant tell her who can you tell" Kiba was not in the mood for this and Naruto knew his calm demeanor wouldn't last much longer.

"Look Kiba im just not ready, I mean what if she doesn't understand YOU know how strong she is she could kill us both" Naruto was to the point of begging and he hated it.

"Okay now your being ridiculous she's your family Naruto and as cliché as it might sound she'll love you no matter what" and there it was that look of fear and longing, fear that she would hate him and longing that she would understand and accept him for who he is.

"Okay I'll tell her tonight were going on a retrieval mission im supposed to be meeting with her and Ba-chan…"

The rest of Narutos statement was lost with the loud pop of an Anbu. "Naruto Uzumaki I have a message from the Hokage that I am to repeat in her exact words" he announced a bit of annoyance in his tone.

A sigh escaped from both boys mouths "Okay lets hear it" Naruto sighed and braced himself for the onslaught to come.

The Anbu cleared his throat and in a booming voice that the residents all the way in Suna could of heard began "DAMN IT NARUTO YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 30 MINUTES AGO. JUST BECAUSE YOUR PERPETUALLY LATE SENSEE KEEPS ME WAITING WILE HES "LOST ON THE ROAD IT LIFE" DOSE NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THE SAME. YOU HAVE TWO BLOODY SECONDS TO GET INTO THIS OFFICE OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL BE MY NEW PERSONAL SPARING PARTNER ,AND KIBA I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR SNICKERING ABOUT YOU'LL BE GETTING A EAR FULL WHEN I SEND A MESSAGE TO TSUME ABOUT YOU SKIPPING OUT ON TRAINING TO HOLD UP MY NINJA YOU ARE BOTH TO REPORT TO MY OFFICE _**NOW**_!!!!!"

With that said there was a pop as the Anbu disappeared.

"How dose she do that" Kiba asked with a look that radiated shock and a little fear. "Dude she just knows" Naruto gave a slight shiver "she always knows.

"There here" Gaara smirked glancing over his shoulder at Tsunada who was blatantly pisted off sitting at her desk strumming her fingers across the thick hard wood.

Naruto and Kiba halted at the door before giving each other a desperate look. "Okay we both agree that if one of us doesn't make it out of here the other will tell are story and how we fought bravely against a terrible beast right" Kiba sighed and look to his companion that was cowering at his feet "how bad is it boy" ruff ggggrrrrr "o boy Akamaru you better wait out here ok."

"That bad" Naruto sweet dropped. "Yep" Kiba sighed reaching for the handle before it was ripped from his grasp and a fuming Tsunada replaced it.

"Uhh hey Ba-chan we were just looking for you" Naruto grinned hand behind his head and a big smile plastered to his face. "I bet you were Brat" Tsunada growled before yanking the young men into her office for the bitching of a life time.

1 hours of bitching and 4 hours of sparing later

"You know if you would have just listened to her in the first place and gotten there on time this wouldn't have happen" Sakura was frowning as she healed a particularly nasty cut on Kibas shoulder "Naruto you of all people know how stressed shes been lately."

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan we just got distracted and I forgot…" "Forgot are you kidding me" Kiba yelled "that old hag needs to remember we don't all have super fox healing powers."

"Kiba be still" Sakura sighed putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place "I swear your almost as bad as Naruto." "I'm not" he pouted crossing his arms and turning his head away.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the pouting man in front of her taking his all to attractive 22 year old body and making him look 12 again.

"Kiba I think you forget I trained under her for 6 years and trust me she was holding back." "Yeah well still…" Kiba grumbled and tried to turn his back to her but only succeeded in causing her hand to rub against his neck and jaw line sending a shiver to race through his body, causing both himself and Sakura to blush.

"I can see now why your village chose her as Hokage" Garra smirked leaning against a tree glancing at the Hokages mountain "she may have her faults but her strength is to be feared." "Yeah" Sakura agreed giving a grim smile "but I really wish she would stop drinking, she can look as young as she wants but shes not in her twenties anymore."

"Ugh im starving" Naruto wined as a particularly large growl emitted from both his and Akamarus stomachs. "Me to" Kiba jumped up to stand next to him "lets get something together I need to talk to you anyway."

"But Kiba im not done healing your wounds yet" Sakura frowned. "Its ok Sakura ill be fine" He grinned his o so sexy toothy smile at her before deciding to tease her a bit "but if your really worried about it I could always stop by your house tonight and we could finish up where we left off."

Kiba was sure if her face turned any redder it would be stuck that way and couldn't help but grin smugly at his accomplishment. Sakura on the other hand was shocked at such a blatant implication even if it did have a double meaning that Naruto might never understand, she was sure Garra would pick up on what he was implying.

"O MY GOSH SAKURA" Ino practically squealed running up to the girl smiling wildly "I have been looking every were for you your never going to believe what happen last night." "Good grief Ino could you possibly squeal any louder" Kiba winced covering his ears "no wonder Sakura calls you pig."

"Shove it Inuzuka" Ino said with an icy glare "this kind of gossip is bigger then the both of us."

And with that she began attempting to drag Sakura away from the boys. "Ino stop it whats going on" she frowned pulling her arm away from Inos grasp. "I cant tell you here" Ino waved reluctantly in the boys direction "I was forced to take a ninja oath "not to tell Garra or any of the guy"." Ino quoted with her hand over her heart.

"Now why would you make such a stupid promise when we both know I could force you to tell me what you know." Garra purred in Inos ear. "Now Garra we both know you would never hurt me" Ino smirked.

"Come on Sakura" Ino smiled at the girl and this time Sakura didn't pull away as she tossed the guys a quick see you later and Garra said nothing as his sand wrapped around him and he was gone.

"Okay what the hell was that all about" Kiba asked tilting his head in confusion. "Im not sure" Naruto replied "a wile back Ino went to Suna to help in an interrogation and when she came back with Garra they were acting… I don't know different, I asked Sakura about it but she said Ino wouldn't tell her anything."

"Hold on a sec you don't thank something happen between Ino and Garra" Kiba asked in shock. "I don't know he's really changed since he died" Naruto pondered for a moment before continuing "but I guess well never know."

"Grrrr" "Sorry boy" Kiba smiled at his companion "okay so how about that food im starving." "O yeah so what did you want to ask me anyway" Naruto frowned looking down at his growling stomach. "We can talk about it after we eat come on ill race you to my house" Kiba grinned and both boys followed closely by Akamaru took off toward the Inuzuka compound.

Im going to try to make all my chapters about this long if not longer thanks so much for the reviews and I would like to hear your opinion of what you thank I should do with Ino should she go with Garra or Kankuro? XD thanks for all the encouragement


End file.
